All Thanks to Kittens
by LovelyToMeetYou
Summary: And it was all thanks to kittens, Japan smiled as he felt Greece's hand intertwined with his own. Giripan plus kittens. Fluff.


**Title:** All Thanks to Kittens

**Rating:** K.

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Giripan.

**Summary:** Fluff plus kittens.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series in any way. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.

* * *

Japan couldn't believe it. If someone would've told him that Greece, the sleepy, intelligent and simply gorgeous nation would've become his lover – as far as lovers could go between nations, of course – Japan would've (mentally) laughed at their faces. It was against the very nature of both nations: Greece was the definition of godly beauty and the Mediterranean nation didn't care at all of what others thought of him. Japan, on the other hand, was only fairly handsome – if he could actually call himself that, compared to other nations – and cared very deeply of what others thought of him… or rather, the consequences of it. Greece's attitude was therefore something that had always intrigued Japan.

Their attraction had been no secret for the more attentive nations, but it had still only been a minor detail when comparing to other flashy and attention drawer relationships, like America and England's very well known sexual tension or Spain's blatant serenades of love to a furiously red Romano. Still, that bit of curiosity, attraction, intrigue for the unknown and different had always been there – at least from Japan's part.

Sometimes Japan's eyes would linger when a certain auburn haired head would appear in his view when circling the room, eyeing the participants of the meeting. And sometimes, Japan would stop everything he was doing – he would even stop breathing, because from his spot, Greece's voice sounded especially low and difficult to listen to – and just enjoy the little bit of intellectual pearl Greece would throw at them. Even when it was just sleep-talk or a complaint about either food or sleep, Japan found himself intently listening to the tanned nation with startling interest.

He never brought too much attention to himself and no one ever noticed his minimal movements, so Japan believed everything was fine. However, when Italy of all people – although it shouldn't be much of a surprise since the easy-going nation seemed to be very attentive to romance and such – commented on how Japan seemed very much interested whenever Greece would speak up. That remark brought good-natured mockery from the surround nations, to which Japan silently endured, while brushing brightly. Thankfully, Greece didn't seem aware of that unfortunate remark, since he was still sleeping. That had actually been the highlight of that day for Japan.

In the end, it all came down to attraction. Japan felt a strong attraction for Greece; and not just the usual sense either, though it was a fact that the Western nation was especially well sculptured. Oh no, Japan felt attraction for his culture as well, for his vast intellect that evolved areas so very far from his own. In many ways, they were opposites. Their lands, culture, history and weather were so different, it was startling how they were even able to hold long chats together. Perhaps it was exactly because of that; who knew?

Somehow, Greece seemed to stay awake the longest when he was with Japan, and the amount of warm the Asian nation felt just by knowing it made him feel immensely proud. Not even the constant fights with Turkey ever got Greece to stay awake for more than a few moments – although sometimes it seemed like he did it on purpose just to let the other nation even more furious – and then he would promptly fall asleep. Even America, who was one of the nations who almost never read the atmosphere, commented on how close and good-looking both were together; an American styled nice comment that made Japan's blush spread to his ears.

Initially, the Asian nation didn't think much of the Grecian, aside from his general respect towards the other's Western culture and surprisingly good argument points when he was awake. Even though they've only met in fairly recent time, Japan was aware of the vast culture, religion and ideas Greece and his people possessed and even once now and then the petite nation would venture some philosophical conversations with the tanned green-eyed Greek. Japan was pleased to find in Greece an excellent conversational companion.

And that's how it had started. From fellow nations meeting every now and then at some worldwide meeting in a mix of Western and Eastern culture they became chatting buddies and soon enough both were dropping at the other's place – or as much as they could manage. Regardless of what others thought, they still had been only friends. The mixture of feeling Japan felt was like no other. Was he happy because they were friends and one understood the other perfectly? Should he content with just that or try for something else? And for once, Japan was too scared to ask Greece something.

Greece was like no other nation. Even though both were so different in practically everything, from history and culture to weather, they still matched. Both were very calm and tranquil, a trait very rare among nations, and both shared a love for kittens. Which was, in a way, how everything changed from friends with something more – although he didn't know, or rather, didn't want to know exactly what was that - to an _actual couple_. And it was all thanks to those cute, lovely, absolutely adorable kittens.

"Greece-san?" Japan worriedly, and yet timidly, called the Western nation out in the hallway.

The brunet didn't even turn back; instead he just froze to the spot. That wasn't normal at all. No matter what or how sleepy the other nation was, he would always greet the petite Asian with a lazy smile or even ask about his welfare. Japan not so secretly appreciated that kind attention and to have the same nice, easy-going Greece ignore him was simply unacceptable.

"Greece-san, have I done something? You haven't answered or even looked at me in the eye lately-" Realizing how clingy he must've sounded, he quickly covered his tracks. "You haven't appeared in the last couple days at the meeting and today you ran off during one!"

Really, what was on that nation's mind? It was already normal for him to sleep during meetings – no one besides Japan himself seemed even to care anymore – but Greece wasn't known for quitting or suddenly disappearing at all. The green-eyed brunet had been acting strangely Japan for a while now, but the Asian nation always took it as something he might have done to upset him, and afraid to ask exactly what was that, they always left it as it was. But now, when the meeting was specifically at his place and right in the middle of the winter – a time he really wanted to spend with Greece to show him some of the Japanese landmarks beautifully covered in snow – the nation wasn't even attending the meetings anymore. Apparently something must've happened after the first day that didn't make the other nation all that willing to come to the meetings anymore. And, Japan thought bitterly to himself, if it were a resident woman who grabbed the Greek's attention, he would _not_ let it rest.

"Greece-san, if this is about one of your romantic endeavors, I firmly request for you to discontinue them, because this is a World Meeting, and no matter how chaotic that may be, you must hold your responsibilities-" Kami, he was now rambling and things did not end well when Japan started to ramble...

"Japan."

Ah, how simple. By just calling out his name, the brunet with emerald eyes managed to make Japan thoroughly shut his mouth. That was something even the other Asian nations couldn't do when he started rambling.

As soon as Greece turned there was another reason that made Japan speechless. Right there, nestled in Greece's strong and tanned arms - ones he himself often imagined being in – was a small kitten with black fur and big dark brown eyes. The little pet was still only inches long. Japan sadly noted the kitten was underfed and his fur was covered in snow.

Before he could say anything or apologize, Greece turned around and started walking. Confused, Japan followed soon after until they arrived at the backroom. Every nation knew that when visiting Japan, which was the coldest room in the whole building; it was the preferred choice during the country's warm, humid summers but the avoided one when it was winter. The room was usually extremely cold and no one, even the staff staid in it, but as soon as Japan stepped in he was engulfed in warm air. By the side of the door he saw the cause of the warmth: there was a brand new heater by the wall.

Now that was new. Usually things were already quite used in the building, so someone else must've bought it. He meant to ask Greece the meaning of this when something brushed his leg. Looking down, Japan saw another kitten on the floor; this one was larger with longer fur and bright green eyes – however, it was the heart mark in his fur that brought out his charm. This little kitten strangely reminded Japan of Greece himself.

"I hope you don't mind I'm using this room." Greece's voice brought him back from his thoughts. The nation was drying the little kitten, which meowed softly in reply.

Japan smiled at the sight. How could he have thought Greece would be so irresponsible? Sure, he had his moments, but the nation was righteous and cared for animals, especially cats – a trait they shared. Noticing how the brunet was awkwardly fumbling with the kitten and the wet towel and still dry newspapers, Japan moved closer and took the kitten in his hands. Oh, the pet sure was charming, as he was already purring in the petite nation's hand, even if he was still a stranger. Japan already liked him – but the other cat was also quite endearing, he had to admit.

Looking up he saw Greece's stunned face and the Asian smiled. "I don't mind at all. In fact, could I help you out?"

In answer, Greece's smile was even bigger. Japan could get used to this – both the cats and the brunet's smile – he surely could.

And so, during that week of meetings the two nations managed to bond. Each one of them went to check the room during the meetings to make sure the kittens were doing fine and as soon as the meeting was over, both would come together to the now warm room. During the breaks between tending to one kitten and cleaning the mess of another, Greece explained to him how exactly all of this happened.

He had been walking back from the first day of the meeting and decided to go sightseeing since he loved Japan's landscapes – at that the petite Asian blushed profusely – and at night, when he went to eat at a ramen boot on the streets, there was the first kitten, the one with green eyes, who asked him for food. Greece quickly became fond of the kitten and he didn't have any troubles when the pet started to follow him back. So in the next couple of days Greece made sure to first find an empty room to keep the cat and then buy a heater to make sure he wouldn't freeze. Then he spent even more money buying every cat item possible – because all of his were back home – and even took the cat to the veterinarian, just to be sure he was healthy (at that Japan smiled warmly, glad to know the other cared so deeply about animals).

And, as irony would have it, the day he was ready to go back to the meetings full-time after safely leaving the kitten in the backroom – he would turn in saying he had the flu, which was understandable since it was winter – he found another one in the snow, right in the front of the building. So the process repeated itself- that is, until Japan found him in the hallway.

At the end of the story, Japan could only smile and laugh goodheartedly of the whole situation. How stupid he had been, how immature, really! But then again, only Greece could do that to him. He forgave the other nation, even when there was nothing to forgive, and the soon started to spend more time together, even after the meetings had ended. Somehow, in the middle of it all, Greece managed to stay with Japan for the next weeks as both took care of the kittens and between timid touches and longing looks, they silently admitted to each other their own feelings. Greece's supposedly last day at Japan's house became the first of many days _and nights_ together.

Japan still couldn't believe it. He and Greece were actually together now and, surprisingly; he didn't feel nervous at all. It was just natural. Greece was always attentive with his needs and Japan was never offended when his boyfriend suddenly fell asleep in the middle of a philosophical conversation (though it was very rare, as Greece did his best to avoid sleeping in order to enjoy his time with Japan to the max). There was never pressure or obligations between them, as both simply did their best to make the other content, and in the end, that was all that mattered.

While passing the busy streets of Tokyo, the two nations were sightseeing – Greece never tired of seeing the Japanese capital filled with tall buildings – there was a store that called their attention. In the center of the showcase, there was a little kitten with big dark brown eyes that bore into one's soul. If not for the ears and jaw, the fur would've been completely dark. There was no need to look at Greece's face to know this kitten would be coming home with them – another one for the duo of furriness already living in Japan's house. But of course, Japan could never say no to cats, much less Greece himself.

So many things changed in so little time. A couple of months ago they were just acting awkwardly with each other and now they were a couple, and a happy and comfortable one at that. And it was all thanks to kittens, Japan smiled as he felt Greece's hand intertwined with his own.

* * *

**A/N:** Rather belatedly and simple, here goes my first try at Giripan. Regardless of historical and cultural aspects, I like how their personalities are similar and their shared love for kittens is a strong point to the pairing. Besides, I can never tire of writing flustered Japan. Also, the use of the word 'kami' in this story (which means God in Japanese, but not in the exact way we Westerns mean it) is somewhat justified in that it's Japan, of all nations. Greece's first found kitten is he in neko form, the second one could be either Germany or China (you decide) and the last one is Japan. All designs come from Nekotalia.

Fieldings


End file.
